Question: During a recent rainstorm, 7.52 inches of rain fell in Nadia's hometown, and 7.67 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown. How much more rain fell in Stephanie's town than in Nadia's town?
To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Nadia's town from the amount of rain in Stephanie's town. Rain in Stephanie's town - rain in Nadia's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Stephanie's town received 0.15 inches more rain than Nadia's town.